


Worlds to Conquer

by Tarlan



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Character Study, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Necromongers were unsettled by Riddick as their leader, but Vaako believed in prophecy, and that meant Riddick was meant for greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds to Conquer

With Helion Prime far behind them - intact - Vaako sensed the confusion and dissatisfaction within the Necromonger ranks. It was their duty to rid this universe of life, for only then could they cross the threshold into UnderVerse and be reborn. By not initiating the final protocol to unleash the power of the conquest icons, obliterating all life from the surface of the planet, Riddick had failed them as Lord Marshal.

Yet the Elemental had foretold of Zhylaw's downfall at the hands of a Furyan, and that had come to pass. He admitted, freely, that Aereon's prophecy had not mentioned that this Furyan - Riddick - would become the seventh Lord Marshal but the law was sacrosanct. You keep what you kill, and Riddick had killed the holy half-dead Zhylaw the Great, delivering the final blow even as Vaako's battle ax struck only the marble floor of the Necropolis.

As one of the last born into the Faith before procreation was forbidden, Vaako had known no other way of life. He had sat at the feet of the Purifiers from an early age, and learned of Corvu the Transcended and all those who followed his teachings. He had practiced the acceptance of physical pain and had offered himself for purification upon his eighth birthday, seeing it as a rite of passage. He had left childhood behind that day and trained even harder to improve his fighting and leadership skills. Once purified, he was considered a true Necromonger - a quarter-dead - and every moment of his life was directed to fulfilling a different prophecy, whispered by his mother from the cradle, of rising through the ranks to become consort to the Lord Marshal.

Except Zhylaw had shown no interest in him beyond seeing him as a Commander of his vast army, and only then after Zhylaw's cast-off concubine had manipulated Zhylaw into making her Vaako's wife. Her ambition to be consort to the Lord Marshal rather than concubine had been thwarted by Riddick so far, but Vaako knew she was already plotting to secure that position, over Vaako's dead body if necessary. Yet he could see her influence in the discontent spreading outwards from the Necropolis to encompass the entire fleet. It was a risk on her part, for even the lowliest of Necromongers could ascend to the throne of Lord Marshal should they take it into their heads to depose of Riddick as violently as he deposed Zhylaw. Vaako suspected though, that she was still pushing him to greatness, testing his faith. She knew he would not allow someone he deemed unworthy to take Riddick's place on the throne, no matter how strong their fighting skills.

Riddick was the exception in his eyes because Vaako had seen things on Crematoria that he could not explain. He had seen the blue sparks dance over Riddick's skin and he had felt the shockwave radiate from Riddick that sent Vaako's men flying backwards, many to crumple in death as they slammed against jagged rocks. He was convinced they had met their death at Riddick's hand in due time and would be reborn into UnderVerse, confused momentarily when he had been spared, but ultimately accepting that it was not his due time. His mother's prophecy had not yet come to pass, after all.

Standing on the mezzanine floor overlooking the great Necropolis, Vaako watched as Dame Vaako reached out to stroke a single, well-manicured finger down Riddick's cheek. He smiled when Riddick snatched her wrist to draw her hand away. He could not hear the low rumble of his words but the way Dame Vaako tensed and pulled back with a snarling hiss proved that her attentions were unwanted. At least he would sleep easier in his bed this night, though he had learned to expect to awaken one morning with a thin blade dragging across his throat or plunging into his heart. He did not fear this, having courted death from the moment of his birth.

Dame Vaako was waiting for him in their bed chamber and he watched from the doorway as she scorched the inner lines of her eyelids. Her mouth was pursed tightly, though not against the pain, which meant little to her. She was still angry from the rejection he had witnessed earlier, and Vaako was tempted to court death anew by revealing his presence at her humiliation, but he held back his words.

Her dark eyes met his in the mirror, and though she was beautiful, he saw only her greed for power reflecting back at him. Love had no place here, and had never stirred within him for her. In all his life he could remember only feeling that strange emotion for one other, but his mother had made the ritualistic sacrifice of herself soon after his eight birthday. He could still recall her last words spoken to him as she died with her head in his lap.

' _You have worlds to conquer, Vaako. But not all them lie in the physical realm. Some lie within... here._ '

She had pressed her hand to his small chest, leaving a bloodied print that had that particular memory flooding back to him on Crematoria as he witnessed the imprint glowing on Riddick's smooth, muscular chest.

Dame Vaako hissed in annoyance and threw the implement aside. Vaako could tell that Riddick would be sharing their bed tonight - metaphorically rather than in reality - and though that did stir an emotion in him, it was not one he wished to share with his wife. He turned and walked away, ignoring her calling after him, and not reacting as a thin-bladed knife clattered harmlessly off the wall beside the outer door. If she had wanted him dead then her knife would have struck him.

His feet took him through the corridors of the Basilica seemingly aimless until he realized he was standing before the chambers of the Lord Marshal. As First Among Commanders he knew the override and chose to use it, stepping silently into the outer chamber and moving quietly towards the low sliver of light seeping through the slightly ajar door to the bed chamber. He could hear the soft rustle of bed linens, and the slap of flesh stripping flesh. A soft exhalation followed a low moan of pleasure, and Vaako grimaced as he wondered which of the Necromonger dames or concubines was pleasuring the Lord Marshal.

When he reached the doorway, Vaako was surprised to see Riddick alone on the bed with the covers kicked down to reveal his strong, muscular body lying taut as he rocked into his own hand. The low lighting left much of his body in shadow, but Vaako saw his muscles bunch up with tension, his hand stopping, though still gripping tight to his thick, hard cock. Silvered eyes looked right at him, and Vaako pushed the door further ajar as he stepped into the bed chamber. 

"You do not need to perform such activities alone."

"And who do you suggest I take to my bed?" Riddick asked with in a soft, dangerous tone. "Your wife, Vaako?"

Vaako moved further into the chamber.

"Not if you want to wake up in the morning," Vaako replied and noticed the half-smirk that proved Riddick was no fool concerning Dame Vaako.

"Could say that about any one of you."

Vaako conceded Riddick's words with a nod. By now he had reached the edge of the bed and Riddick had made no move to cover himself or reach for any _weapon_ other than the hard flesh still held in his slightly looser grasp. The half-smirk grew as Riddick deliberately stroked himself, drawing Vaako's eyes back to the thick cock, captivated for a moment by the bead of precome glistening at the tip. He licked his lips, and when he glanced back up at Riddick's face, he found those silvered eyes almost mocking him.

Riddick lay back, arms thrown outwards and hard cock standing proud and needy from his beautiful body - the invitation not requiring words. Vaako saw Riddick watching him hungrily as Vaako accepted, slowly stripping out of the skin-tight clothing that he wore beneath his Necromonger armor. He crawled up the bed between Riddick's splayed thighs and dipped his head to lick the cock from base to tip, tasting the bittersweet essence. Above him Riddick let out a ragged sigh as he grinned in pleasure, eyelids fluttering for a moment before locking onto Vaako's face as Vaako took him into his mouth.

This was new to him, but Vaako knew the thin line between pain and pleasure and put all of that knowledge to use now, bringing Riddick to the edge and drinking every drop as Riddick fell into that abyss of pleasure. Afterwards, strong fingers gripped at him, drawing him up the bed and he sank into the deep kiss as Riddick plundered his mouth, as if trying to lick every last taste of himself from Vaako. Vaako's own body was aflame with desire, his cock dragging against hard muscle covered in sweat-soaked skin. The pungent scent of sex filled the air and he groaned as Riddick reached between them and curved his fingers around Vaako's cock. It took only a few strokes before he was coming too, and he buried his face into the crook of Riddick's throat and shoulder as the pleasure shuddered through him.

***

Marriage in Necromonger society lasted until death came in due time. Vaako had always expected to be the one who found death first, if not by her hand then in battle as they conquered a new world in their quest to reach UnderVerse. As her body was removed according to Necromonger custom, he was surprised to discover that Riddick had played no part in her death. Others had seen Vaako's influence on the new Lord Marshal in a positive light, believing that he could restore the balance and set them back on their path to true enlightenment, and true death.

As Riddick set course for the Threshold, intending to cross over and take on the full mantle of leadership with Vaako as his consort, Vaako knew the Necromongers' faith in him was not just hope, but also prophecy.

END


End file.
